The Good Moments
by shipperlove
Summary: The moments between Cory and Lea with Ryan Dianna Shaun Lea's parents thrown in. It's a dedication.


Ryan Murphy was on the Glee set, he watched how well everyone worked together. He knew Lea and Cory are "hooking up" but other than that he really doesn't know the nature of their relationship. Sure they act all cutesy together and always touching, hugging but he really don't understand their relationship. I mean how I found was pretty crazy the way it happened I didn't expect that. It all started one day on set.

He was walking out his trailer and went to one of the studios. The whole cast was their just joking around Cory had Lea one his lap. So he joined in as well after a while everyone went on to do their business.

He heard Dianna saying "Cory what on earth are you doing to Lea?" He turned to see Cory with his arms stretched out holding Lea's phone. Cory was taunting Lea to catch her phone from his hands. It was so disgustingly cute.

"Come on Lea come and get it" Cory taunted.

"Cory stop being an asshole and give my phone" Lea said angrily

Now Ryan know that when Lea Michele is angry it's quite cute but now she just seemed frustrated. He looked at Dianna who just looked amused at this. He looked back at the pair and saw Lea jump on Cory, her legs wrapped around his waist trying to get her phone, Cory just smirked and held it above his head.

"Cory just give me my phone please"

Cory just smirked at stuck out his tongue. So Lea decided to take the matters in her own hands. She grabbed his face and kissed him. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance Cory obliged and kissed her back their tongues dueling in a battle of dominance.

Dianna jaw dropped and Ryan just stared on in shock. They looked at each other and then back at Cory and Lea then back again. They attention was brought back to the couple when they heard Lea moan.

"Cory put Lea down now" Ryan demanded but they ignored him and continued kissing, so he looked at Dianna for help.

"Lea look at shoes on sale" She got ignored

"I got a tattoo with a cat" Ignored again

"I messed up your closet and it's very messy" Now that got Lea's attention

Lea pated Cory to let her down and he did she said "You messed up my closet" Lea had this scowl on her face and that made Dianna back up a couple of steps. Ryan quickly interfered and stopped Lea.

"What was that? He asked curiously

"Well Cory had my phone and I wanted it back and now I have" she said with a smirk waving her phone around. Cory stepped out of his daze and glared at Lea. Lea started to walk away with Cory right behind her. Ryan had to smile at that he follows her around like a puppy.

He turned at Dianna and asked "has that ever happened before?'"

"No I live with Lea I never saw that one coming" she replied honestly

"Well I am going in Lea's trailer to wait for so we can go home see ya "she waved and went her way

Dianna was in shock of what went down in front of her. She knew something was going on with them but that she didn't expect. I MEAN SHE LIVES WITH lea for crying out loud and she didn't even see that coming. So when she went inside Lea's trailer she saw them sitting heir just cuddling.

"Lea are you and Cory dating?''

"Yes we are dating"

"Am so happy for you"

"Well I am going to go and get ready to go home see ya there'

Ryan was walking to the trailers and heard Cory mutter something about being a tease, then he heard lea giggle.

**Inside the trailer**

"Baby stop being a tease" he muttered against her neck she just giggled.

Lea straddled he lap and started to kiss him she ground her hips down on him and felt his erection. He groaned and put his hands on her hips and moved her up and down on his erection. He sucked on her neck and saw a red mark forming. Lea moaned and gripped his hair tightly. He groaned when she did this thing with her tongue on his neck. He bounced her harder on his lap. When Ryan walked in the trailer he was shocked but that went away quickly.

"Cory get your hands off Lea's waist and stop dry humping in this trailer''

They both quickly jumped at his voice and separated. So Ryan said "You guys are dating now"

"Yes "they both replied

"Just try to keep it out of the press for a while and I am so happy for you guys" he said sincerely

"Thanks Ryan"

"One more thing don't ever have sex in a trailer okay "he said sternly

"Yes we understand "they said in sync

Well that's how in found out about their relationship and how the rule No Trailer Sex came about.

**This story is about the relationship between monchele all the good moments it's also dedicated to Cory. You know the use Read and Review tell me your thoughts on this. **


End file.
